Forever『Sakamaki Shu』 One-shot
by Alyss0603
Summary: —De nuevo te veo, otra vez te siento y como siempre te pierdo... pero nunca me cansaré de volver a ti, Yui. [Prohibidas copias u adaptaciones.]


Oh, Yui... me destruyes como _siempre_...

Recuerdo cuando me negué a convertirte en vampiro, no quería que perdieras tu pureza, ternura, eso que te hace humana; y sigo tomando la misma decisión después de tanto. Aún así debo admitir que el verte _morir_ es una de las cosas que más me duelen... Siempre tanto como si fuera la primera vez.

Tuve tantas _décadas_ extrañándote, soñandote, fantaseando que aún te encontrabas conmigo: cuidando mis sueños, besándome y sonriéndome. Hubo tantos años para olvidarte... Pero me fue imposible, y recuerdo que como si de un destello de esperanza se tratara: te volví a ver.

La primera vez que nos reencontramos —luego de que el final de tu tiempo te alejara por primera vez de mí—, estaba realmente sorprendido, recuerdo que mordí con fuerza mi lengua sin importar que sangrara para comprobar que no era un sueño, el sueño que creía imposible pero era por fin real: te encontrabas radiante, sonriente y con esos ojos que me llenaban de paz; exactamente como la primera vez que te ví.

Oh, pero no sabías quien era; pasaste a mí lado y ni me notaste.

Me sentí dolido, pero no me sorprendió, seguro tenías una nueva vida. Desde ese día empecé a acercarme a ti con cualquier excusa, al principio habías dudado de mi persona, pero no nos costó entrar en confianza. Podría jurar que como pareja nos llevamos mejor que la primera vez, seguramente por habernos conocido en otras circunstancias y porque mis hermanos no estaban cerca; aún así nunca te molestó que sea vampiro.

Ese tiempo que pasé contigo me pareció realmente corto, tuviste una vida medianamente extensa, pero no era suficiente para mí. Para aprovechar tu vida al máximo, luego de muchos años, logré encontrarte cuando no llegabas al año de edad, compartiendo desde ese momento mucho tiempo contigo; volviéndome un gran amigo para ti.

Ahí note que fue una pésima idea, no volvería a acercarme a ti de forma fraternal, porque no me veías con los ojos que yo quería. Esa vida tuya fue la más dura para mí, te enamoraste e hiciste tú vida con otro, un chico que conociste en tus estudios universitarios. Destrozado era la palabra que bien me definía en sos momentos. Era desesperante ver cómo con una sonrisa me decías que estabas esperando un hijo de él y que pensaban casarse juntos... Pero a veces cuando te veía con el te observaba mirar a la lejanía, como si te faltara algo.

Aun con todo lo que pasó, preferí permanecer cerca tuyo: quería estar contigo sin importar lo que haga falta, no me importaba si no eras mía y no me mirabas como yo lo hacía. No sé que pasó, pero esa vida tuya duró muy poco, no llegaste ni a cumplir los 30 años porque sufriste un incidente con tu esposo; tal vez fue porque no cumpliste tu destino de estar conmigo... pero eso nunca lo sabré.

En las siguientes veces que me acerqué a tí fueron a la edad que te conocí por primera vez, pero igual te observaba a la lejanía desde pequeña; una vez que te tenía en vista no te dejaba ir... y no era poco, porque me costaba encontrarte; me dejaba llevar por las corazonadas que tenía y la esperanza de volverte a ver, varias veces te encontré en distintos países de Europa.

Tu aspecto a veces cambia, no siempre tienes la figura con la que te conocí, a veces incluso el sabor de tu sangre, el color de tus ojos y cabello es distinto al del _principio_ —aunque en general variabas en varios tonos de rubio—; pero con observarte ya te reconozco, y ya sé que eres mía... que eres mi Yui. El recipiente no me importa, porque por dentro sigues siendo tú, con tú fé y esperanza de volverme a encontrar.

No importa cuantos siglos hayan pasado desde nuestro primer encuentro, sigues siendo igual de hermosa... Aunque no en todas tus vidas hayas decidido quedarte conmigo, te sigo amando igual; con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que te lo dije.

—Shū ¿En qué estás pensando? —me despiertas de mi ensoñación acercándote a mi curiosa. Estoy sentado en una banca, te estaba esperando para poder irnos a casa luego de que terminaras tu jornada de estudios.

—En nada, vamos ruidosa.

De nuevo te veo, otra vez te siento y como siempre, sé que te perderé... Intentaré pasar todo lo que pueda contigo, y te volveré a enamorar las veces que sean necesarias; siempre volveré a buscarte, mi amor, soy adicto a tí aunque me hagas sufrir.

Oh, eres tan fugaz, mí pequeña, frágil y adorable blonda.

—¿Sabes? Te amo.

» _Y será así por siempre y para siempre, hasta que mí tiempo se acabe._

———

Fin.

———

 _Alyss_


End file.
